


Use Your Words

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver, Cockwarming, Ddlb relationship, Little Space, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy/little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: A little drabble about two of my original characters. I’d like to have this kind of relationship in real life, so I’m just writing things I’d like to do with a Daddy Dom. Hopefully more to come from these two!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Transgender Character
Kudos: 95





	Use Your Words

“Daddy?” a small, shy voice sounded from the doorway.

James looked up to see Ace leaning against the doorframe in a big baggy sweatshirt, one side of the stretched out neck slumped over a bare shoulder. 

“What is it, little one?” he asked, beckoning his boy over to the couch where he sat. 

Ace dashed over to his Daddy’s side and knelt on the floor next to him.

“I don’t feel good...” He looked up at James with wide eyes and laid his head in James’ lap. 

“Your body doesn’t feel good or your brain doesn’t feel good?” James gently stroked the boy’s hair.

Ace hesitated, looking away for a moment. 

“My brain...” he finally replied, cheeks going pink. He hated admitting that he was having trouble coping with things that he thought shouldn’t be a big deal.

“Ok, baby, thank you for being honest.” James leaned down and kissed the top of Ace’s head. “Now, come up here and tell me what you need.”

Ace straightened and started to climb up onto the couch.

“Wanna curl up in your lap, Daddy.” he said pitifully.

James chuckled and scooped his boy up, eliciting a delighted giggle. 

“You like that, baby? Feeling small enough for me to pick you right up?” A knowing grin spread across his handsome face. 

“Uh huh!” Ace whined as he settled himself in comfortably on his Daddy’s lap. 

“Do you want to watch a show?”

“Mmhmm! Gravity Falls, please.” Ace snuggled his head against James’ neck.

“You got it.” James chuckled as he reached for the remote. He wrapped his arms around his little, but only two minutes in he felt the telltale wiggling of his little’s hips. “Baby... do need something?”

The wiggling immediately stopped. Ace shook his head. James sighed.

“Little one, how am I supposed to take care of you if you can’t use your words?” 

There was a little hitched noise from Ace and a quiet huff.

“I know, Daddy...” He picked up his head and turned his puppy dog eyes on his Daddy. “I just get so embarrassed...”

“I know, baby, but I keep telling you you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to take care of you, whatever that may mean, you know that.”

Ace nodded and snuggled up again. Sometimes it was easier if he didn’t have to make eye contact. 

“Um... well... can we play, please?” Ace asked softly.

“Of course, my little one. How do you need it?” James began to rub circles on Ace’s back.

“Gentle, please.” he whispered. 

James kissed the top of his head and nodded.

“Whatever you need, baby.”

They went back to watching the show, but now James’ hand slowly slid up Ace’s bare thigh, up and down, teasingly light against the soft skin. Ace’s hips began to slowly grind down into his Daddy’s lap and his breathing picked up.

“You like that?” James whispered and Ace nodded in reply.

Ace could feel his Daddy starting to get hard in his sweatpants and it sent a thrill of lust straight to his groin. James’ hand began to climb higher until he reached Ace’s hip, where he stopped abruptly.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you wearing anything under this?” James asked, voice noticeably deeper.

Ace giggled.

“No, Daddy.”

“Oh, baby...” he groaned. He leaned down to kiss and nibble at Ace’s neck, drawing more giggles along with soft moans. He slid his hand between Ace’s thighs, gently coaxing them apart and turning him so a leg fell on each side of James’ lap, making his boy whimper.

“Impatient for Daddy’s touch?” he asked, and Ace just nodded fervently. Ever so slowly, he trailed his fingers up Ace’s inner thigh, making his boy squirm.

“Daddyyyyy!” Ace whined pitifully. 

“Patience, baby...” His fingers skirted closer and closer to his warm core. He finally brushed his fingertips over Ace’s hard little dick and the boy let out a squeak, his hips bucking up into the touch. 

Ace whined as his Daddy’s fingers slid slickly along his folds.

“Already so wet, baby, you must be really needy, huh?” James easily slid a finger into Ace’s pussy and the boy’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Yes, Daddy...” he breathed. “I..... please...” His hips moved of their own accord, trying desperately to get some friction.

“Mmm, I love how quickly you fall apart, little one” James’ voice rumbled in Ace’s ear. “What do you need, baby? Tell Daddy. Use your words.”

“I need... I need Daddy’s cock!” Ace moaned in reply.

“Take me out, baby boy.” James instructed. 

Ace reached behind himself and awkwardly started to pull down the waistband of James’ sweatpants. It was difficult getting the rock hard member out of the elastic and he was distracted by three of his Daddy’s fingers slowly pumping in and out of him, but he finally got it out and stroked a few times. 

“Mmm, good boy...” James sighed.

Ace lifted himself up enough to get his Daddy’s cock underneath him, immediately starting to rub his pussy against it, despite the fingers still deep inside him. 

“Hold on, hold on.” James chuckled. He removed his fingers and started to guide his dick inside his boy, Ace laid back against his chest, already a panting mess. He gasped when the head breached his hole and slowly began to sink down. 

“Fuck... so tight, baby.” 

“Feels so good, Daddy!”

James slid one hand up under Ace’s sweatshirt to tease at his nipples, the other was slowly stroking his little cock while Ace took him deeper and deeper.

“D-Daddy! Need you!” 

“I’ve got you, little one, don’t worry. I’ve got you. Such a good boy for me. Make Daddy feel so good...” The praises had Ace melting against his Daddy and he was even wetter than before, dripping down his Daddy’s shaft as he rode him. 

Little pleas and moans fell from Ace’s lips as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He’d lost all ability to speak, turning into a needy puddle in his Daddy’s lap. 

“Cum for me, baby. Cum for your Daddy.” James commanded firmly and Ace fell easily over the edge with a drawn out cry. 

After a couple of moments Ace stilled and collapsed against his Daddy, panting breathlessly. James wrapped his arms around his little’s waist and sighed deeply against Ace’s neck. 

After a moment James spoke.

“Do you want me to finish inside you or do you want to be my cockwarmer for a while?”

“W...... warm.....” Ace replied weakly, boneless. 

“Whatever you need, little one.” James chuckled and hugged Ace close. 

They carefully maneuvered themselves so they were lying on their sides. Ace snuggled in close to his Daddy and tucked one of James’ arms under his head as a pillow. 

“Gonna take a nap, baby?” James whispered in his ear as he snaked his free hand up under the sweatshirt again. He rested his hand on Ace’s chest and slowly rubbed his thumb in circles around a perked nipple.

“Mmhmm...” Ace sighed contentedly.

“Can I wake you up with my cock later?”

“Mmm, yes, please!” Ace gave his hips a couple of deep grinds, making James groan. 

“Okay, little one, get some rest.” 

With a kiss to his temple, Ace drifted off to sleep.


End file.
